Breaking of Arcadia
1500 years ago, Arcadia suffered a disaster. Arcadia restarted their calendars after the event. The consensus by scholars is that it was cause by the gods to punish the corruption of the temples. The gods stepped in and broke Arcadia. There were earthquakes, fires in the sky, volcanoes erupting, tempest winds, the landmass was ripped apart, The Talens sunk into the sea, the corrupt temples were hit by wraiths. To the people of Solum, Arcadia is known as a cursed land because of this event. Known effects of this cataclysm: Sketch of Ancient Arcadia]] The creation of the canals of Arcadia, that became the borders of modern Eridon, Mistrya and Sylvas. The sinking of The Talens, killing the Elven population there. Gade Isle was formed, prior was attached to the Arcadia Mainland. The creation of the Shadow Mountains & peninsula south of Shirebrook. The creation of the Wake County peninsula. The creation of the peninsula where the Iron Ridge is in Western Drekis. Reseach by Barthas the Wizard claims that Brimstone the Fire Incarnate became trapped under the Volcano on Embershore during the Breaking of Arcadia. Embershore wasn't an island prior to the breaking according to Cinder the dragon, and there was no Shallow Sea before the breaking either. The formation of Akuba into it's current form. Before there was no "Oohrin Sound" inlet or Shallow Sea. The Breaking of Arcadia created Cape of Rohana & the Roshhirian Grasslands, as well as creating the Red Desert. GNoME was a larger island. The wildlife and creatures left alive in the frozen Caldonia were magically transformed by patron gods so they could survive in their new climate. Documentation Trellis had a vision of the day of the cataclysm, as viewed from inside a Pyramid Temple to Tempos on Leech Island, West of Akuba. She first saw an earthquake, then the clerics and priests of the temple were attacked by a wraith that turned into a vampiric mist. (Seaborn 3:6) Georg entered a pre-Breaking Sealed Temple and discovered a number of Wraiths also sealed within. (DWD 82). Malakai met with Luna, an ancient elf from The Talens who was alive when her civilization sank beneath the waves. She recalled her land sinking beneath the waves. Fires in the sky, great winds blowing, trees being uprooted, mountains bursting into flame, the screams of the dead and dying. She also added that while there were crimes against the gods from those that worshipped them, no specific organization was specifically responsible. She puts the blame on arrogance of mankind, elvenkind and and other kinds using too much power unchecked. (Hardcore Heroes 42) At the Caldonian Velmontarious Monastery, the monks within prayed to their god, asking why they were forsaken, as detected by thought capture. (Seaborn 4:7) Also in Caldonia, in the protected Salt Port Salt Mine, a preserved journal detailed the days after the cataclysm, that anything leaving the mine would flash freeze, and it appeared suddenly. (Frozen Frontier 11) The Red Dragon Cinder shared possibly accurate information about the pre-breaking Arcadia to the Cleric Adrian. (Shenanigans Episode 165). Category:Lore